


[Podfic] Turning and Turning

by Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Justice_Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things changed. Rory stayed the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Turning and Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turning and Turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97447) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



> With many thanks to eponymous_rose for her permission to podfic this story and her extraordinary patience (or apathy, but patience sounds more complimentary) while I then failed to podfic it for most of a year. :D
> 
> Any remaining errors, clicks, changes in volume, or strange purring noises are the fault of my housemate's cat, who was climbing on me and pushing my laptop around while I recorded the podfic. He is completely unapologetic. ;-)

Stream the podfic on this embedded player:

You can also [stream or download](https://www.box.com/s/dyn1kxby1egjlptu5yej) this podfic at Box.com. Runtime is 23 minutes and 12 seconds, including spoken header.

Thanks for listening! Don't forget to let the original author know if you liked the fic! :D *points at "inspired by" link above*


End file.
